


state your name and your business

by conceptualbliss (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/conceptualbliss
Summary: Comprehensive and customizable security systems, alarms and automation solutions for homes and businesses. AlarmForce has got you covered. Call today to get your forgetful son thrown in jail.(or, changbin gets locked out of his house and alarmforce calls the cops on him)





	state your name and your business

It was a rainy and cold afternoon in October. Truthfully, it had been kinda raining since Changbin woke up that morning but now it was a full on torrential downpour. The poor boy was sweating his ass off, running down the sidewalk on his way home from work. First he had to go in on a Saturday morning, then he had to be exposed to the dramatic and inconsistent fall weather of his city.

 

Drenched from his cropped black hair to his new pair of sneakers, Changbin was in pure misery. If he could get home before the moisture in his shoes soaked through to his socks, perhaps he could salvage the rest of his day. 

 

Upon reaching his front door, he nearly tripped over his own feet in haste to unlock it. 

 

1-21-44-65

 

_ Incorrect passcode! _

 

1-21-65-44

 

_ Incorrect passcode! _

 

He paled at the sight of the screen. Sure, he rarely used the digital door lock because whenever he came home his parents were usually home and had left the door unlocked for him. This day, it was very much locked - as both of his parents had taken his siblings out to see a movie.

 

Also, the lock only gave you three chances before it went into lockdown for the next 30 minutes, or worse. 

 

Changbin stole a worried glance up at the security camera propped in the corner of their porch and leaned into the door, racking his brain for any possible reason why he’d forgotten the sequence of the combination.

 

Nothing came to mind. He tried it once more, but backwards.

 

The screen lit up a promising green colour, like it was considering his answer, then went completely red as the security camera turned itself on.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

 

“State your name and your business here.” Came a voice from the security system, probably some bored office worker from AlarmForce who had been having a slow day until she saw a tiny wet man try to break into a house on her monitor.

 

Changbin slammed his forehead against the cold door, eyes closed and his face completely lax. “Changbin. I live here.” 

 

“Hah.” Replied the voice, accompanied by some diluted sounds of her typing something on a keyboard. “Yeah, haven’t heard that one before.”

 

He straightened his posture and stood up on his tiptoes to look dead into the camera, face drained of any emotion he could possibly have at this moment. “ _ Please _ just let me in, I forgot my passcode… I’m not trying to break into my own house.”

 

“Sir, you’re fogging up my screen.”

 

Changbin furrowed his brows, moving back. A little offended, he pulled his sleeve over the heel of his hand and wiped off the camera.

 

“This residence isn’t registered under the name Changbin. Do not attempt to leave the property, sir.”

 

“I wasn’t _ going _ to!”

 

The camera blinked, meaning it was taking pictures of him. He ran his hands through his wet hair tiredly and walked over to one of their folding chairs. Just for the hell of it, he held up a peace sign and watched the camera move around on it’s little tripod.

 

“The authorities have been notified of the situation. Someone will be over in a couple minutes to sort this out.”

 

“Oh.” Changbin’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god! You called the cops on me!”

 

“It’s protocol.” 

 

Just as she said that, both Changbin’s family car and a patrol car pulled up in front of the sidewalk. Changbin’s dad leaned over the steering wheel and gawked at the police car, then his line of sight turned to Changbin - and the boy’s soul nearly left his body at the look his father gave him.

 

He turned back to the camera, which had turned off not long ago, and pointed at it threateningly. “Fuck you.”

 

His mother stayed in the car with his siblings, while his father basically punched his door open and charged after Changbin. “What did you do? Why are the police here?!”

 

The cop followed behind him warily, reaching into his back pocket to take out a small book and a pen. “Excuse me, sir. I received a notice from dispatch that there was an attempted B&E at your home. I just have a few questions…”

 

“A B&E? Someone tried to break into our house? Did the security camera catch them?”

 

“Yes, sir. In fact, there he is!” And with that, he pointed at Changbin like a kid pointing at their elementary school enemy on the playground. “It was a wonder the footage was able to catch him. He’s quite small.”

 

Changbin clenched his fists as tightly as he clenched his jaw. “HEY!”

 

Mr. Seo rubbed his temples. He was standing in between two idiots and he could feel himself getting a migraine. “That’s my son. He probably locked himself out.”

 

“Alright! Well, it seems like everything is a-okay here. Have a nice day.” 

 

“Wait! Can’t you just take him anyways… please, we’re so tired…”

 

Changbin’s mother ushered the rest of the family up the stairs and easily unlocked the door, pulling Changbin along also. She told his sisters to go to their rooms, then she looked back at her eldest son. “I’ll write the passcode down for you, okay?.” She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Okay, now go to your room. If I don’t ground you, your father surely will.”

 

He stood there in shock and mild disbelief as she walked into the living room, only moving when he heard the police car drive off and his father’s heavy steps coming up the front stairs. Then, you bet he ran so fast to his room he nearly ate shit on the carpeted floor.


End file.
